She is His Sunlight
by marehami
Summary: When Dipper gets sick Mabel becomes depressed, so to cheer her up Stan decides to spend some time with her. Little does he know the time together will be more helpful to him than anything. Fluffy Fic starring Stan and Mable Pines


"She is his Sunlight"

By: Mary Elizabeth Hamilton

The sunlight peaked through the window of the attic room that Mabel Pines shared with her twin brother Dipper. By many accounts it was just an ordinary day in the sleepy town of Gravity Falls, Oregon, but Dipper and Mabel knew there was really no such thing as an ordinary day in Gravity Falls. "Wake up Dipping Sauce!" Mabel shouted in her bubbly slightly lispy pre-teen voice. When Dipper didn't stir Mabel leaped over and began bouncing on his bed energetically. "Mabel…..Please….Stop". Dipper moaned his voice hoarse and raspy. Now normally Mabel would all but ignore the comment and continue, but something inside her (call it her twin telepathy) told her that something was wrong. "Are you ok Dipper?" she asked voice now full of concern. "I'm alright….just don't feel well this morning, must be a mid-summer cold", he concluded with a cough. "A COLD!? " Mabel cried, "but you never get sick, unless I get sick too! We're twins it's like our immune systems are two in the same!" Mabel placed a hand on his forehead; sure enough he was in fact burning up. "GRUNKLE STAN!" Mabel shouted, "COME QUICK…I THINK DIPPER'S SICK….MAYBE HE'S DYING OR SOMETHING!" "Mabel" Dipper interjected "I'm fine….it's just a cold". Just then they heard the familiar squeak of the stairs leading up to their room. "Sheesh, darn kids always making noise early in the mornings, don't they know I need my 10 plus hours of sleep…..Alright what's going on up here?" Grunkle Stan asked rubbing his eyes, frustrated at being woken up. "It's Dipper he's sick" Mabel said sadly, the reality that her other half would be bedridden for the day coming down on her. "It's nothing Grunkle Stan" Dipper rasped, not wanting his uncle to see him as weak. "Alright lemme feel your forehead" Grunkle Stan said, reaching down to feel of Dipper's forehead pulling away quickly. "Gosh kid you're burning up….ok forget about work today you just stay in bed, and absolutely no playing myth buster today. You just rest" "Don't worry Dipper I'll take good care of you!" Mabel said cheerfully. Grunkle Stan took a look at Dipper, whose face spoke a thousand words. "ummm…..actually Mabel I really need your help in the shack today, we better just let your brother rest" Grunkle Stan insisted, the look on Dippers face showed both relief and gratitude for the decision. He loved Mabel, but her idea of help was way too much work for him today. Mable followed her Grunkle out of the room looking forlorn at the thought of not being needed by her twin. That morning crept by as slowly as possible for Mabel. No one really came into the shack, so she didn't really have anything to do. She wouldn't even have a "random dance party for no reason" with Wendy. Wendy and Soos quickly noticed the change in the spunky twin they loved; it was almost tragic how much the spunky twin needed the more down to earth twin. She was practically going through separation anxiety. After lunch it became quickly apparent that things at the shack wouldn't be picking up, so the two of them tried to think of a plan to bring some joy to the girl that would light up not only the store, but also the lives of the two employees'. "I just hate to see hambone like this Dude," Soos commented. "For real though she is almost as depressed today as Stan is everyday…..wait a second that's it!" Wendy exclaimed. "What Mabel needs is a chance to bond with Stan, just the two of them," "I don't get it…..If Mr. Pines is always grumpy and Mabel is grumpy today, how is puttin em together gonna help?" Soos asked scratching his head. "Well my theory is that if Mabel can get out of the shack for a while with Stan it may help her come out of her colorful sweater-shell, while at the same time softening Stan up." Soos had to admit the idea was so crazy it just might work. As if like fate at that very moment Stan came barging into the shack, "Those darn tourists wouldn't know a good attraction if it bit em on the backside," He growled. Wendy and Soos shared a knowing glance then Wendy approached him. "Aww geez Mr. Pines that's too bad, hey I know what you need some down time and some great Oregon fresh air," Wendy suggested with a sincere smile. "Gosh Wendy that'd be great….except for the tiny fact that I've got a business to run, a sick great-nephew to take care of, and I despise all things to do with the outdoors," Stan scowled. "Aww c'mon Mr. Pines, Wendy and I can handle the shack," Soos attempted "You take Hambone and we'll guard the shack and Dipper with our lives," Soos said adding in his trademark salute of respect. Stan then glanced over at Mabel who was half-heartedly playing with Waddles on the floor. He had to admit she looked pretty bummed, sadder than he had ever seen her. Even though sometimes he wished she was a bit more level headed seeing her like this did sorta make a small part of him long for his spunky great-niece back. "Alright, fine I'll take Mabel, and you two look after the shack and Dipper," Stan ordered. "On my honor Mr. Pines!" Soos said with all seriousness. "Yeah….whatever, no offense Dipper would probably prefer me taking care of him over you," Wendy said with a smirk. Stan just frowned, but nodded in Mabel's direction, "K kiddo you heard em let's get going". Mabel had only been half listening to be honest she didn't think Stan would go for it, nevertheless she stood up and perked up quite a bit as she followed her Grunkle out the door. "So ummm waddya kids like to do? Wanna go counterfeiting again?" Stan smiled hoping she would go for it. Dipper's Ben Franklin did look like a girl, but he saw more potential out of his niece. "I would rather not Grunkle Stan….the county jail was so cold and I don't really want to go back" Mabel confessed. Stan was a bit disappointed, but tried to go along with her. Somewhere deep inside him he had to admit he had grown fond of having the kids around, and something about Mabels' constant optimism was almost heartwarming…..almost. "Well you got any bright Ideas?" he asked. Mabel pondered for a moment, "I KNOW!" she suddenly exclaimed. "I can show you Dipper and I's secret hideout! We found it one day while exploring the woods for mysterious creatures, but I'm sure he won't mind if we shared it with you. You are our Grunkle," She said cheerfully. Stan had to admit knowing that the girl trusted him so much was pretty neat, and he was even growing a certain fondness to being called Grunkle. He was the type of man who never was much of anything to anybody except of grumpy old man, so it was nice to finally be some ones somebody. Nonetheless he was not fond of those woods and was gonna let Mabel know about it. "Listen kid, I'm old not like your brother. I don't think my old bones can handle it. Wouldn't you rather go get some ice cream or something?" Stan asked silently praying that just once Mabel could act like a normal girl. "C'mon Grunkle Stan I can get ice cream back in Piedmont, but how many chances do I have to go on an epic adventure with my Grunkle?" Stan was about to refuse, but looking into his great-nieces' chocolate brown eyes something come over him. It was a desire to make her happy. She had made a valid point this wouldn't last forever. At the end of the summer the kids would go home, and he would be back to being Mr. Mystery instead of someones Grunkle. "Alright kid lead the way, but go slowly remember I am old." "I've got an idea!" Mabel said spunkily, and with that she grabbed his hand and squeezed while walking quickly toward the woods. "Now we won't get lost or separated," she stated as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Stan had to get used to the feeling. It had been years since his hand had been held by anyone, especially by such small hands. For as independent as he allowed the kids to be it was moments like this that made him realize they were just children, innocent and not yet polluted by the cold, cruel, world. He shuddered at the thought of someone as sweet as Mabel being polluted by the cruelty of life. For a while they walked in silence, however over time they began to open up and truly talk for the first time this summer. Stan learned about Mabels life back home, her favorite school subjects (art of course), her kitten (that she was certain would love waddles), the fact that when she grew up she wanted to open up a cat sanctuary/art studio (for her humanacatacatures), she even talked about how happy she was to be spending her summer here. She confessed that before meeting Candy and Grenda she didn't really have any friends back home besides Dipper. Stan was stunned, how could people not adore his great-niece? She was kind, sweet, funny, smart. Of course he didn't tell her (he hadn't gotten that soft). Before either of them knew it they had made it to the "secret spot". When Mabel pulled back the bushes it revealed a beautiful, lush, green field full of butterflies and just the right amount of sunshine and trees. Stan couldn't wipe the silly grin off his face. He had lived in Gravity Falls for many years, and had never wondered far enough into the woods to find the spot. He had gone into the woods before, but he wasn't exactly looking for anything like this. He quickly shook the thought out of his head; this moment in time was too perfect for him to go to such a dark and secretive part of his mind. "So you kids just fond this place one day huh?" Stan asked. "Yep! Dipper was busy chasing down monsters in that old journal of his, and I thought I saw a unicorn come through here. Of course me being me and a unicorn being a unicorn I came running after it. I never found the unicorn, but I think this is just as nice," she commented, as she caught a butterfly on her finger. Stan just looked around for a moment. This was the happiest he had felt in years and he was in no rush to leave. "COME AND GET ME!" Mabel shouted as she grabbed the fez from his head and started playfully running away from him. "Oh no you don't….come here you!" Stan shouted as he ran after her. He actually caught her fairly quickly, and he gently tackled her to the ground grabbing his fez back. "I thought you said your old bones weren't very fast!" Mabel commented as she fell on her back laughing. Soon they both burst out laughing on the soft grass, while the butterflies flew around them. They remained like this for a while. They didn't say much of anything, but it was one of those situations where they didn't need to talk. Soon it was time to head back to the shack, as they started back Stan couldn't seem to wipe the smile off his face. "Grunkle Stan?" Mabel asked suddenly. "Uh…yeah what is it kid?" Stan asked. "How come you don't normally smile? I like it when you smile," Mabel asked boldly. Stan thought for a moment then looked down at her and smiled "I guess not many things in life can make me smile. It looks like you got a gift Mabel, and no matter what anyone says don't ever lose that gift. It will make the world a better place." Stan said playfully ruffling the girls' hair. Mabel just smiled and they walked back in silence. When they finally got back to the shack Mabel suddenly embraced her Great Uncle, "Thanks for everything Grunkle Stan…..everything," and with that she rushed upstairs to tell Dipper about everything that had happened that day. Stan just walked in smiling wider than he had in a long time. Soos was sweeping up the shack for probably the 100th time that day, "Hey Mr. Pines you feelin ok? You look kinda sick," "Soos you big lug I'm just smiling!" Stan said simply. "Oh…why are you smiling?" Soos asked still not used to seeing his boss like this. "Cause I'm happy….really happy," Stan said not bothering to wipe the smile away.


End file.
